


Izuku Midoryia Son of Poseidon

by Queen_Bva_Dva



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My Hero Academia - Freeform, bakudeku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Bva_Dva/pseuds/Queen_Bva_Dva
Summary: Izuku Midoryia has always been a problem child. He had no father, has been kicked out of multiple schools and couldn't focus on classes. Little did he know at the time those were the least of his problems.((This is a MHA crossover of Percy Jackson It's inspired of off 'The Eggo Man' animations of the cross over on YouTube!))
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 17
Kudos: 74





	1. A Freaky Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is a MHA crossover of Percy Jackson It's inspired of off 'The Eggo Man' animations of the cross over on YouTube! Please go check them out!  
> Tumblr: https://theeggoman.tumblr.com/  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/user/likeiwouldtellyousto

Things weren’t supposed to turn out this way. Sure he wasn’t ‘normal’, he had bad ADHD, trouble focusing in classes, and got kicked out of one too many schools for his liking… All of the things were just the tip of the iceberg of unnormal things that would be happening in his life.

Where did things start going downhill you may be asking? Well that would be his 7th grade field trip to the New York Metropolitan Museum of Art. Everything started out perfectly fine, but that was just the calm before the storm. 

Izuku Midoriya made his way off the bus with a sigh of relief, the streets in New York weren’t exactly the smoothest ride, potholes riddled the streets and being in a bus only made those bumps worse.

“Midoriya!” A soft smile crosses his face as he turns to see his friend Kirishima Eijiro, he had bright red spiky hair that was hidden under his black beanie. Kirishima’s hair was a complete contrast to his own green messy hair that couldn’t seem to decide which way it wanted to stick out. 

“Ah Kirishima, There you are.” the two ended up getting separated when everyone was trying to funnel into the bus. But Izuku blinks in surprise seeing a stark contrast in Kirishima’s hair. 

“Is that… Peanut butter?” Izuku curiously asks, carefully picking out the chunky peanut butter from Kirishima hair. Kirishima scoffs at that as if it was the most obvious question.

“Well yeah! Toga threw a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.” he huffs out arms crossing unhappily. Izuku couldn’t help the soft frown that forms on his face. Sure Himiko Toga could be known to bully people but he was her main target not Kirishima.

“She threw a peanut butter and jelly sandwich at you?” Kirishima huffs at that and shakes his head in disbelief.

“No dude! She threw a peanut butter and jelly sandwich at you, I was just a good friend and took the bullet for you.” he says proudly huffing his chest out. Izuku couldn’t help the laugh that bubbles out of his throat. 

“You’re a good friend Kirishima.” Before Kirishima could speak up, Mr. Aizawa, their Greek Mythology teacher, spoke up calling out to the class. Sure Mr. Aizawa was wheelchair bound but he was the coolest teacher in the school.

“Alright class everyone gather around.” Everyone does as they're told, gathering up around Mr. Aizawa. 

“Everyone needs to stay grouped up and no one is allowed to leave the group.” Mr. Aizawa sternly locks eyes with Izuku. He knew that comment was pointed right at him. He was on his last warning after all before he was expelled. Again.

“Well let’s begin the tour.” with that everyone follows after Mr. Aizawa, Izuku making sure to keep close to the pack. However their assistant teacher Ms. Kiruka Hasaki was keeping a close eye on him. This wasn’t anything new though, she had been keeping an eye on him for a while now. The group makes its way through the halls Izuku glancing around at the different exhibits. It doesn’t take long before they make it to the Ancient Greek exhibit. 

“This is kinda creepy.” Izuku mutters to Kirishima who glances around hesitantly nodding.

“I know what you mean.” The group makes their way looking at different statues, pots and writings, Mr. Aizawa making sure to ask questions about all of them. Izuku tries to avoid being called on by hiding behind some of the other students and sticking towards the back. Though he felt a chill run up his spine. He glances back to see what caused it and sees Hasaki give him a smirk. Needless to say he was confused but is forced to focus again.

“Izuku Midoriya.” Mr. Aizawa calls him from the front of the group. Izuku freezes in surprise at being called on, making Mr. Aizawa sigh heavily.

“Come read this for the class.” Izuku makes his way sheepishly to the front of the group feeling all eyes on him. He looks at the Ancient Greek and tries to focus on reading the words but his mind was anywhere but the writing of course. ADHD was a pain.

“It… It says…” Izuku tries to make out what he could ‘Po...... God of the S..’ with what he knew he makes an educated guess.

“Poseidon, God of the Sea?” Izuku waits for confirmation and Mr. Aizawa nods before going on a long lecture. Izuku sighs in relief and makes his way back to the group. It isn’t too long after that the group is led outside to eat some lunch but of course things couldn’t have gone that smoothly.

“Izuku Midoriya. I need to speak with you.” Izuku turns and sees Ms. Hasaki standing there, arms crossed but a smug smirk on her face. Oh boy, he was really in the pits now.


	2. Problem Child

Izuku knew he was in trouble the second she said his name. That’s how it always went. He could end up staring off into space too long and be called like that, or worse he could be actually writing notes and making some small doodles and he’d get chewed out for it. 

“Listen, if this is about Toga and Kirishima she threw the peanut butter and jelly sandwich first alright?” Izuku says and huffs softly. Not that it’d do much for his case. Ms. Hasaki’s favorite student was Toga Himiko which was… Fitting. Those two were an evil duo if he ever saw one. 

“Now now Midoriya this is something far more important than that.” She almost sounded gleeful? Which was creepy but Izuku still follows after her as she was leading him away from the group.

“Well…What is it then?” Izuku rubs the back of his neck as they make their way into an unrenovated room. Yup, he was going to get chewed out for something.

“I’ve heard quite a lot about you..” Ms.Hasaki purrs out, making Izuku shiver uncomfortably. 

“That’s impressive for a substitute teacher?” Izuku rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. Why was he here?

“Kicked out of six schools, my one might judge your parentage.” There was a subtle rumble in her voice but Izuku was too busy being offended.

“Hey, don’t insult my mom.” He gives a sharp glare to her making her laugh in his face.

“Yet you don’t know who your father is do you? You’re quite the problem child aren’t you.” Izuku tenses at that and sighs heavily in annoyance.

“I don’t. But my mom and I don’t need him. If that’s all, I’m going to head back to the group.” he says softly and heads towards the door. When he doesn’t get a response he tenses.

“Ms. Hasaki?” Izuku curiously turned back to look at her. He could have guessed a million and one things about what was now in front of him, but this was definitely not one. There in front of him was Ms. Hasaki, wings sprouted out of her back, large tallon like claws and eyes as fiery as red hot coals. 

“What the fu-” before Izuku could go on she launched into the air laughing hysterically. She swoops down talons outstretched to catch him like an eagle swooping for fish. Izuku is barely able to jump out of the way rolling across the ground.

“You damned brat!” Ms. Hasaki roars angrily. Izuku could only stare in shock at where he was before. The ground was scratched up from the talons. His heart was pounding in his head, what was he supposed to do? What could he do?

“Izuku Midoriya!” A loud booming voice calls the doors slamming open. Both Ms. Hasaki and Izuku turn to see who yelled out. 

“You…” Ms. Hasaki hisses out angrily letting out a low growl. Izuku could only stare in shock because right at the door was Mr. Aizawa. His Greek mythology teacher. Mr. Aizawa glances to Ms. Hasaki with a sharp look before he pulls something from his pocket looking back at Izuku. 

“Use this!” Aizawa throws something to Izuku, Izuku quickly tries to catch it but it bounces off his fingers but thankfully his other hand shoots out and grabs a hold of it. Now safely in his hand Izuku looks down at it confused seeing that it was… A fancy looking ball point pen.

“What am I supposed to do with this?!” Izuku shouts in panic going wide eyed seeing Ms. Hasaki had launched into the air to swoop at him again.

“Uncap it!” Aizawa shouts to him. Izuku didn’t have a chance to dodge so he opens the pen going wide eyed when he sees a sword unleash from it but he didn’t get to marvel at it for long because Ms. Hasaki was swooping down at him.

“Here goes nothing!” Izuku tenses and lunges his sword out from his chest, eyes closing in fear. It wasn’t proper sword fighting whatsoever but he was scared and mostly praying that this works. He feels his elbows buckle from the force, opening his eyes to see Ms. Hasaki was impaled on his sword. Thankfully there wasn’t any blood.

“Izuku… Midoriya…” Ms. Hasaki growls out, her teeth grinding in anger before she suddenly turns into a puff of dust. Izuku drops his sword in surprise and coughs loudly waving the dust from his face. 

“Mr… Aizawa…?” Izuku hesitantly asks, looking over to the door. He wasn’t there…? Izuku glances over at the sword that shimmers from the light in the window. He feels every muscle in his body start to go limp from exhaustion. Was… Was this all some crazy dream…? It had to be right…?

“Izuku!!!” he could swear he heard Kirishima yell just before he passed out cold onto the ground, hitting the floor with a thud. He let exhaustion win. This had to be some crazy nightmare… Right?


	3. An Angel and a Demon

Izuku groans softly as he wakes up back on the school bus. Did he really have a nightmare…? It had to be, that was too crazy… 

“Midoriya how are you feeling?” he hears Kirishima ask beside him. He looks around seeing that everything seems to be normal. But he couldn’t see Ms. Hasaki.

“Where’s Ms.Hasaki…?” Izuku manages to get out. He smooths his hair back with a soft frown forming on his face, he can see Kirishima give a worried look.

“Midoriya… We’ve never had a teacher named Ms. Hasaki…” Izuku tenses up at that and looks at Kirishima in surprise trying to see if he was messing around.

“Kirishima that’s really not funny…” He scolds lightly, Kirishima gives him a look of worry. Before they can say anything else the bus pulls up to the school.

“Kirishima, Midoriya. I need to speak with you.” Aizawa says once they get off the bus. This day really couldn’t get worse. Aizawa leads them into the school walking too where detention was held.

“Now Izuku, you are well aware of your warnings…” Aizawa started and he instantly knew what was coming.

“It wasn’t my fault! Ms. Hasaki led me away and then… Then she turned into this winged monster you were there Mr. Aizawa!” Izuku felt his head spinning was this all wrong…? That all happened right…?

“Was I…?” Mr. Aizawa says softly and gives Izuku a pitying look. Kirishima kept glancing between the two in worry.

“I’m sorry Izuku but the council stands firm in their decision… You had your final warning, I’m sorry but you’re expelled.” he could only stare down at the ground hand clenched in frustration.

“Besides you don’t belong here… You are-” Izuku cuts him off glaring down at the ground and holding his arm.

“I’m not like the others.” he grumbles out bitterly. Kirishima tries to put a comforting hand on his shoulder but Izuku turns and heads out the door.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t live up to your expectations, Mr. Aizawa.” He mutters softly before he keeps walking heading to his bus. Kirishima follows after him like a lost puppy.

“Well this might be for the best Midoriya! It’s not like you really fit in here.” Kirishima tries to comfort patting his shoulder as they sit down on the bus. That’s not what he wanted to hear at all, so he just hugs his knees for the rest of the bus ride. Kirishima luckily picks up on this and stays quiet the rest of the ride. 

“I have to go to the bathroom so wait here ok?” Kirishima says as the two make their way off the bus Izuku sighs quietly at that.

“Alright…” he makes sure his backpack is strapped tightly but Kirishima puts a hand on his shoulder.

“I'm serious dude. Don’t leave without me.” Izuku raises a brow at that, Kirishima was normally a very goofy person so seeing him saying something so stern was, strange.

“I already said alright dude now go to the bathroom…” Izuku laughs a little and pats Kirishima’s hand in reassurance. He watches as Kirishima quickly hurries off to a store to use the bathroom. He did wait, but not as long as he said he would. 

Sure most people would be upset but Izuku was having a really, really, really bad day. Right now he just didn’t want to have Kirishima constantly worrying over him. So with that he heads home. The walk wasn’t too far, he lived in an apartment with his mom and step father.

His mother was an angel, she was the nicest person he had ever met. Even with being kicked out of all those schools she still believed him and wanted only the best. He wanted nothing more than to make her proud of him.

That wasn’t going too well. He sighs quietly as he gets to the door. He has to twist the doorknob and lift the door slightly in order to get it open. It was because his step-dad decided that he could fix the door himself.

As he makes his way in he gets hit with the reeking smell of booze and cigarettes, so bad that it makes him gag a little.

“Don’t be a pussy Izuku! Man up a little!” His step-dad Deidoro Sakaki laughs happily as his group of friends that he was playing poker with join in with the laughing, as if it was the funniest thing they heard in weeks. If his Mom was an angel then his step-dad was Satan incarnate. Izuku only has the energy to give a glare but he was emotionally exhausted. 

“Izuku.” His mothers soft voice calls to him. He looks at her and sees that she was wearing her favorite pink apron. He can see the worry wrinkles on her face and knew that she had gotten that call. The only thing he could do was run over and give her a tight hug which she returned gently kissing his head.

“It’ll be ok Izuku… We’ll figure something out.” She whispers softly to him and all of his worries melt in the warm embrace of his mother.


	4. A Trip to The Ocean

“Hey Inko get your ass over here and get us a refill on drinks already!” Deidoro calls to her from the table not even bothering to get up. Izuku tenses and clenches his fist angrily; it takes every part of him to not storm over and yell at him but Inko gently places a kiss on his head. A small gesture to tell him it was alright.

“Coming dear.” With that Inko rushes to the kitchen. She gets their drinks and hurries back over to the group. He could feel the rage building up in him as he watches Deidoro slap her ass as she comes over with their drinks.

He had seen more than enough so he stormed his way up to his room. He couldn’t help the yell of frustration that leaves him. It wasn’t enough, he could feel the anger and frustration boiling inside of him. So he does something stupid. He turns around and punches the wall.

He pants heavily knuckles aching from the punch but he leaves his fist against the wall for a few seconds before he lets it fall to his waist. That was. Stupid. But it felt better to get his anger out.

“Izuku…” his mom’s soft voice calls to him as if she was scared she would anger him again. That made him feel guilty.

“I… I’m fine mom…. I just don’t know why you put up with that jerk.” He rants smoothing his hair back in stress.

“Izuku… I know the two of you don’t get along but… I’m with him for reasons I can’t explain…” she says softly.

“Is he blackmailing you?” He asks worriedly. His mom can’t help but to laugh at that and waves him off.

“No, no nothing like that.” She hugs Izuku close and kisses his head.

“What do you say we take a little trip to the ocean? I can take you to where I first met your father…” She offers softly. Izuku sighs heavily at that and glares at the wall.

“I don’t need to know more about him. He abandoned us mom so now we’re stuck with… him.” he grumbles but his mom carefully holds his hand. Right then he knew there was no way he could say no now.

“Come on Izuku this means that we can get away for a little bit… I even convinced Deidoro to let us take his car?” She smiles a little when she sees Izuku’s face soften.

“Alright mom… For you.” He says softly and gives her a hug. His mom laughs happily at that and returns the hug.

“Thank you Izuku, you’re always been a good kid.” How he wished that was true. Or that his schools saw him like that.

“I’m going to start packing right now. Don’t forget your toothpaste!” With that his mom excitedly hurries out and Izuku can’t help but to smile softly at that.

Right now he could focus on the trip. He could forget about everything else that happened. There were no monsters, no swords and he was on vacation with his mother.

He wouldn’t mess this up. He gets up and starts to pack away sets of clothes that he would need ensuring that he brought his bathing suit. After all they were going to the beach.

Once he has all his clothes packed away he carefully packs away his toothbrush and toothpaste to make sure he wouldn’t forget them. With everything he needed packed up now he zips up the suitcase and heads out of his room pulling the suitcase behind him. Luckily it was one of the fancier kinds that rolled behind you.

There was his mother carefully carrying a bag full of clothes, towels and other things they would need as well as the suitcase she was carrying. One of the wheels had been broken.

“Mom let me carry that.” He quickly hurries over and takes the suitcase lifting the weight from her shoulder. Instantly he could feel his muscles burning. He wasn’t exactly the strongest teenager that was for sure.

“Ah thank you Izuku, let’s get these in the trunk ok?” They both make their way to the door but they have to pass by Deidoro.

“Don’t get a scratch on my car brat.” He calls from the table downing his last drink. Izuku doesn’t say anything sense he wanted to get out of here as fast as he could, before Deidoro could ask his mom to get him another. But it wasn’t like he could drive yet anyway. Thankfully they headed out before he got the chance too. Izuku packs the suitcases away safely in the trunk with a content smile on his face. 

“Alright mom we’re all set.” Izuku sits on the passenger seat of his step-dad's older corvette as his mom gets into the front seat. He needed this, he needed a break away from all of the troubles and worries he had been dealing with…


	5. Roasting Marshmallows

Finally, after driving hours through dense woods on a road that had been broken up by tree roots did they make it to the beach. Izuku sighs happily and stretches as he gets out of the car, a soft smile forming on his face as he feels the wind on his face and the familiar smell of the sea breeze.

He glanced over and saw his mom was gazing at the waves with a soft fond smile on her face. 

“So… You met dad on this beach?” he asks curiously as he gets their bags from the trunk.

“I first saw him coming out of the waves, he was strong, handsome then not too long after you came to exist.” She says lovingly and kisses his cheek leading the way down to the beach.

“Yeah and then he dumped us.” Izuku huffs bitterly as he carries the bags over to the gazebo. It was pretty worn but the chairs were still there and the firepit still seemed to work. 

“Izuku, he warned me things might be hard… He didn’t have a choice.” she says softly. She gets some logs out of her bag no wonder it was so heavy…

“Was he a screw up like me too?” He huffs out quietly. But he regrets it seeing the sad look in his mom’s eyes.

“Izuku… You’re not a screw up…” She goes over and carefully cups his cheeks to make him look at her.

“Well… I’m not exactly normal either…” He complains softly but there wasn’t as much force behind it this time. His mom only smiles softly kissing his nose.

“Blue food isn’t normal… Blue food is strange… That’s why it’s my favorite! I never want to change…” She happily pulls out the blue marshmallows. Izuku sighs a little at that but she was right. He wasn’t normal but… That didn’t mean it was bad right? He watches as she gets the fire going, tossing a marshmallow to Izuku.

“Catch!” Thankfully he does catch it letting out a soft sigh of relief. He gets his own marshmallow skewer and carefully puts it on holding it over the fire. This was… Nice… The waves were crashing against the beach. It was pretty windy and sure there were some storm clouds forming but they could still see the sun starting to set.

Izuku blinks in surprise when he sees something running out from the woods. He squints in confusion seeing the bright familiar red hair. 

“Midoriya! Midoriya!” he can hear him calling in the distance which makes him stand in surprise.

“Kirishima…?” But something was off… It wasn’t like he was running it was like he was trotting? His marshmallow catches on fire melting off of the stick and into the fire.

“Kirishima…?” His mother repeats worriedly getting up going wide eyed when he gets closer. That’s when he sees why he was running so strangely. His legs were now replaced with goat legs. Izuku could only stare in shock.

“Kirishima what happened?” his mom demands sternly. This of course just confuses Izuku even more since his best friend was standing in front of him as a half goat.

“Kirishima… What happened to your legs!” he shrieks out. Why was he the only one freaking out about this!

“You weren’t supposed to leave the bus station Izuku!” he scolds unhappily, catching his breath. Sure he felt a bit guilty but he was more surprised about what was happening.

“We need to go, Izuku’s in danger.” Kirishima says worriedly. With that Inko quickly jumps into action dropping the food and their bags and quickly pulling Izuku towards the car. They all quickly pile into the car. Izuku and Kirishima in the back sense Kirishima’s legs were too big to fit normally.

“Ok what is going on!?” Izuku demands trying to not freak out, why couldn’t he have just one normal day?

“Midoriya you fought off a harpy! Monsters are going to be swarming you now!” Kirishima scolds. Wait so that was all real? Rain was starting to pour down onto their car.

“He did what!?” His mom yells in surprise. There was so much going on and so much he wanted to say but it just wasn’t forming into an actual sentence.

“What is going on!?” Izuku demands as his mom slams on the gas sending them flying down the road.


	6. Bull Fighting

Izuku didn’t get any answers both his mom and Kirishima looked around in worry. But he tenses as he hears something roar in the distance. He looks out his window and sees something barreling towards the car.

“Mom look out!” He tried to shriek but it was too late. All Izuku could see was a large horn burst through his window as the car flips as if it was a toy car. 

Izuku groans loudly, his head throbbing in pain. Did they really just get hit by a bull…? He looks over at Kirishima seeing that he still has the goat legs. So that hasn’t changed. The car had been flipped upside down the three of them hanging on by their seat belt. 

“Kirishima… Kirishima we need to get out..” he struggles against his seat belt seeing whatever it was heading towards them though the rain. He unbuckles himself and lands on the roof of the car with an ‘oof’. He crawls his way carefully over to Kirishima and unbuckles him as well. Kirishima falls with a big thud but groans in pain so he at least is awake.

“Kirishima we need to get out of here!” Izuku says worriedly and once he sees Kirishima’s eyes focus he turns to his mom.

“Mom… Mom are you alright?” Izuku grimaces in pain as his hand gets cut from the glass but he still makes his way up to the front. His mom was still buckled but she unbuckles herself and falls. 

“Izuku you need to run… Kirishima knows the way.” She starts to shove him through the passenger side window. Izuku does get out but helps his mom out as well. Kirihsima had gotten out and helped Izuku pull his mom out.

“We need to go now!” Kirishima yells and starts to run off to lead the way. Izuku pulls his mom along in worry glancing back at the monster that lifts the car and throws it at them. Thankfully it misses and slams into a tree next to them.

“We’re almost there!” Kirishima calls to them and Izuku can see what he was talking about, there was a wooden arch with strange words on it. As they get closer he can read it says ‘Camp Half Blood’. Izuku goes wide eyed seeing his mom fall to the ground.

“Mom, get up!” Izuku runs back to help her but the monster grabs a hold of her. Now he can see it clearly, it was half bull and half man. Kirishima quickly goes to his side.

“Midoriya we have to go!” he tries to pull him away but Izuku can only stare in horror as the monster squeezes his mom.

“Run!” His mom cried out then she was gone. She disappeared into a cloud of smoke. 

“Mom!” Izuku roars in anguish yanking away from Kirishima’s grip.

“Hey you monster! Give me my mom back!” he roars angrily. This was stupid, really stupid but he wasn’t thinking straight he was just fulled by rage.

The minotaur roars loudly at that and charges at Izuku full speed. Kirishima tackles Izuku out of the way just barely in time but the two go tumbling down the hill.

“Izuku! I know you’re upset but if you keep going you’re going to die too! I can’t lose another!” Kirishima's desperate pleas fall on deaf ears. Izuku was far too focused on the minotaur. He was pulling his horn free of the tree but it cracks and rips off making it roar in pain.

“Kirishima… I’m going to need you to trust me..” Izuku says softly and gives Kirishima a nervous smile. 

“Just don’t interfere alright..?” Izuku gets up on shaky nervous legs because this might not work… But he had to try. Kirishima could only stare in worry as he watched Izuku get up.

“Midoriya…” he says softly but watches him go swallowing a nervous lump in his throat. This time was different… Right?

Izuku takes a breath to try and calm himself but his heart was pounding in his throat. He can’t help the nervous smile on his face. Even though he was scared out of his mind his body was pumping with adrenaline. He quickly sprints up the hill with a roar of effort. 

The minotaur tries to grab at him with his large hands but Izuku slides under his hand standing in front of the tree again as he grins at the minotaur.

“I’m starting to doubt you’re trying to kill me.” he taunts. Izuku wasn’t good at taunting but thankfully it works as the bull roars angrily and starts to charge at him again.

“Izuku!” Kirishima cries in worry but Izuku stands his ground. He pulls the horn from the tree and holds it out to the minotaur of course he slams back into the tree from the force hitting the back of his head.

But with one last anguished cry from the bull it turns to dust leaving the horn where it once stood. Izuku’s head was spinning but he fell down against the tree heart pounding but vision blurring. The last thing he sees is Kirishima running to him before he is out cold.


	7. Welcome to Camp

What Izuku didn’t expect to see when he woke up was fish. Swimming all around him curiously he looks around still feeling the pull of sleep heavy on his mind as he realizes he was underwater.

Different fish and even a shark swim by, he could also see different plants and shells scattered about the ocean floor. Curiously he ran his hand along the seaweed and it all felt so real… But it couldn’t be right? Because right now he was breathing underwater.

His gaze turns to something that seems to be glowing in the water coming towards him. He has to squint to make out some features, it was a guy, around his age with blonde spiky hair. He was toned, with a soft smile and red eyes that seem to search his soul. He hesitantly reaches out to this person before he wakes with a groan rubbing his eyes unhappily sense there was a lamp pointed right at him.

It takes Izuku a second to realize there was someone sitting beside him, the same man from his dream. But instead of the soft smile on his face he sneers at Izuku.

“You drool in your sleep.” Izuku stares for a few seconds as he processes the man's words.

“Huh…?” Is all he manages to choke out but he quickly rubs the drool from his chin in embarrassment.

“I’ll go get Aizawa. You wait here.” He says sternly and leaves with that, leaving Izuku alone. Izuku takes this chance to get a good look around. He had no idea where he was. It looked like some nurses office but with a lot more beds. He can see some people were in the beds resting soundly.

“Midoriya!” Kirishima yells bursting through the doors. Izuku felt a wave of relief hit him when he saw his best friend.

“Kirishima…” Kirishima dives towards him and gives him a tight hug that makes him laugh, as he pats Kirishima’s back to try and soothe him.

“It’s nice to see you too Kirishima.. Where are we…?” He looks out the window seeing a dense forest outside.

“This is Camp Half Blood… Midoriya do you remember what happened…?” Kirishima asked hesitantly. Izuku had to pause in thought. What happened..? Well he went on a trip with his mom and Kirishima appeared… Then… Then they were attacked.

Izuku’s eyes fell down to Kirishima’s legs seeing that the goat legs were still there.

“That was all real…?” Izuku says softly and looks down at the blankets clenching them in his fist.

“My mom she’s…?” Before Izuku could finish he’s cut off. 

“Come on, I’ll bring you to someone who can explain…” Kirishima leads Izuku out of the room and down the cabin’s steps. This was a very fancy camp, like one the rich kid would get sent to for summer. There was archery, a strawberry field filled to the brim with ripe strawberries, and even sword fighting. Those were all just the things he could see from this cabin.

Izuku didn’t get to marvel for long as Kirishima drags him to the largest Cabin in the place. He really didn’t know if he could take anymore surprises because right there in the middle of the cabin was his Greek Mythology teacher Mr. Aizawa. He was talking to someone, he was tall, with green hair and three yellow stripes in it.

“Mr. Aizawa!?” Izuku can’t help but yell in surprise. Mr. Aizawa turned his wheelchair to him so he could face him.

“Ah Midoriya, I’m glad you’re alright.” The person who was talking to Mr. Aizawa didn’t seem as pleased though pushing his glasses back to the brim of his nose.

“It’s rude to interrupt a conversation you know…” The man says unhappily catching Izuku off guard.

“A-Ah sorry.” He squeaks out but he also sees the guy from his dream was leaning against one of the support beams arms crossed as he studies Izuku’s every move.

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions Midoriya, but let’s get introductions out of the way first shall we?” Aizawa turns to the two looking to the person his age who sighs heavily as if this was the most annoying task in the world.

“My name is Bakugo Katsuki. Better not forget it newbie.” Bakugo gives a grin and Izuku can see the sharp canines in his mouth.

“My name is Nighteye, or more commonly known as Dionysus. But you’re to call me Sir Nighteye is that understood?” Izuku frowned in confusion, glancing at Kirishima who was sweating nervously.

“Wait Dionysus? As in the god of wine?” Izuku blurts out, making Kiri stare at him in shock and Bakugo gives a slight grin clearly amused.


	8. Cabin 13

Nighteye looked offended giving an unhappy grimace but Mr. Aizawa thankfully steps in putting a hand on Nighteye’s shoulder to calm him giving him a stern look in return.

“Midoriya, you were supposed to still be resting…” Aizawa says softly. Bakugo moves from the pillar over to them with a huff.

“I told him to wait there while I went and grabbed you…” He crosses his arms unhappily but Kiri rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

“A-Ah that was actually my fault… I knew he had a lot of questions so…” Kirishima chirps in and thankfully Bakugo seems to back off with that but let’s out an annoyed ‘tsk’.

“Well I’m sure you have a lot of questions Midoriya so should we get to work on those?” Aizawa offers and Izuku hesitantly nods at that. Sir Nighteye looks over to Bakugo and says something to him that Izuku doesn’t catch but Bakugo leaves bumping his shoulder against Izuku’s as he heads out. Clearly on purpose. 

“W-Well where are we…? Why is Sir Nighteye…” Izuku pauses awkwardly not sure if that was a joke or not to call him that but sense he doesn’t even blink in his direction he goes on.

“Why is Sir Nighteye calling himself a god…? That’s not possible… W-Wait why are you here?” Izuku rants out nervously, smoothing his hair back. Kirishima tries to put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Well this is Camp Half blood, this is a place for people who are half god, half human to come and train. Nighteye calls himself a god because he is one… I’m here because I’m the camp counselor.” Aizawa explains but this just made Izuku’s head swirl.

“Ah! So this is the new guy.” Another new voice calls. Izuku turns to see who this was. This person had yellow spiky hair with a black stripe that looked like a lightning bolt across his bangs.

“He’s not anything really impressive.” Bakugo says with a huff clearly having brought whoever this new person is in with him. Izuku doesn’t say anything against Bakugo’s comment. He wasn’t wrong after all…

“Bakugo don’t be so harsh on the guy! My name is Kaminari Denki.” The guy says, giving Izuku a reassuring smile.

“I’m going to be your cabin leader, Bakugo filled me in on the details on the way here. I’m sure you’re confused but I’ll try and help however I can so just ask if you need something alright?” Denki pats his back and smiles softly at him. Izuku hesitantly nods at that, after all this person was being so nice to him despite everything.

“Mr. Aizawa…? I have one more question…” Izuku clenches his fist in a tight ball. Aizawa raises a brow at Izuku waiting for him to go on.

“If… If my dad really is a god… Which one is he?” Izuku can see the grimace cross Aizawa’s face staying silent as he plans out his next words.

“Well… I don’t know for sure Midoriya.” he says softly and goes over to him voice soft as if he was scared he’d upset him.

“But in due time I’m sure whoever they are will send a sign… Now Denki, please show Midoriya around camp.” Aizawa says and goes back to Nighteye to talk with him again. Denki pulls him out of the cabin with a soft hum.

“It may seem like it’s bad now but honestly it’s pretty nice here. Mostly everyone is nice.” Denki explains. Izuku tries to look back to see if Kirishima was coming but he was talking with Bakugo. Unfortunately because he was looking back he ended up walking right into someone. 

“Ah sorry!” Izuku says worriedly looking up to see that the person he ran into was rather plain looking..? He had straight blonde hair and blue eyes. 

“Ohhh so this is the newbie huh? This is the guy who killed a monster on his first day, hey hey you don’t look like much.” The guy taunts a smug grin on his face. Denki sighs heavily at that.

“This is where the mostly part comes in. This is Neito Monoma, son of Ares. Just ignore him.” Denki says and shrugs, leading him away again. Izuku blinks in surprise at that but does hesitantly nod.

“Ah, alright?” he follows quickly after Denki looking around the camp curiously. It was surrounded by woods where people like Kirishima ran through the forest.

“Don’t ignore me!” Monoma yells unhappily, Denki just keeps walking, chuckling quietly to himself.

“You’ll get it when capture the flag comes around!” Monoma yells from the distance. 

“He may seem scary but honestly he’s all bark and no bite.” Denki explains as he leads them past some fancy looking cabins. They end up walking to the very last one, a broken down one that seemed to have the most people going in and out of it.

“Welcome to Cabin 13, your new home.”


	9. Capture the Flag

Camp Half blood, that’s where Izuku learned he would be staying. The first few days things were, hectic to say the least.

Monoma had threatened him now and again but thankfully Denki was mostly around to shoo him off. But today was the day that Monoma had been waiting for. Capture the Flag.

Izuku was less than excited to say the least. He was the worst at P.E he even had a bad grade in it… Yeah, it was that bad. Dodgeball, track, he wasn’t even able to make it half way up the climbing rope. He was bad at all of them.

“Hey Midoriya! Come on, Bakugo’s working on the plan!” Kirishima calls, making his way over to where Midoriya was currently daydreaming. He was staring down at the creek that made its way through camp.

“Ah alright.” Izuku gets up dusting his pants off. So much had happened in just his few days here… He had learned that Aizawa, his Greek mythology teacher, was also a centaur. He had to learn the hard way from Kirishima that centaurs and satyr’s are different. He got scolded pretty badly about how it wasn’t manly to group creatures into one category. 

Kirishima leads him through the camp towards Bakugo, who had a group of people gathered including Denki. 

“Alright extra’s shut up and listen to the plan.” Bakugo huffs out unhappily arms crossed as he stands on the bench. That’s another thing, Bakugo was interesting to say the least…? He was nothing like the dream he had about him… In fact it was a rare occasion to see him even crack a smile. Well, a real smile, he gave some creepy toothy grins now and again.

Izuku tries to blend his way in with the crowd sense for some reason Bakugo really wasn’t a fan of him…

“Denki, you’re the son of Hermes, so you’ll be on the foot brigade.” Bakugo decides. Denki gives a grin and a nod.

“Sounds good to me!” he says, giving a thumbs up too. Izuku couldn’t help the soft smile, Denki had been a huge help with his transition here. It had only been a few days but thanks to Denki and Kirishima it almost feels like home… But… of course it wouldn’t be home. Home… Home was with his mom, in her loving embrace… But that was gone now… 

“Ay you damn Deku!” Bakugo yells angrily, the crowd parting so Bakugo could scold him. Izuku tenses as he sees Bakugo storming towards him.

“A-Ah! I’m sorry! I was listening, I swear!” Izuku waves his hand nervously as Bakugo huffs unhappily, grabbing him by the front of his shirt with a snarl.

“Your job, and only job is to hide in the bathroom. Do not mess this up for us!” Bakugo huffs unhappily and lets Izuku go when he nods quickly in agreeance. Thankfully Bakugo turns away from him making Izuku sigh in relief. 

Well at least he wouldn’t be getting into trouble…? He heard some rumors about how dangerous capture the flag could be… People could end up dying if things went too far… Some camp this was. He lines up with the others' sense that was the rules and the seconds the horn blows he sprints to the bathrooms.

Izuku can see people fighting already different swords and shields clanging against each other. He kept running making his way to the bathrooms making sure the door closed behind him.

Of course it reeked but at least it was safe for the most part right? He can hear the fighting outside but tenses as he hears footsteps making their way over to the bathroom. They were walking though…

Izuku looks around and takes an abandoned mop and slides it through the handle to block people from getting it. With that in place he lets out a small sigh of relief. But that was only a few seconds as he sees… Ice crystals forming on the door.

“You’re kidding me right?” Izuku complains to himself softly but quickly makes his way to the stalls to try and hide. He closes the stall and sits down on the toilet pulling his feet up to try and hide as best as he could. This wasn’t his first time hiding in the bathroom after all. He had to hide more than once from Toga back at his old school. But this was way worse honestly. 

He can hear the sound of the broom snapping as if it was a twig and someone sighs heavily making their way into the bathroom.

“There’s no use hiding… I’ll just end up finding you you know.” The voice calls but there was a lack of emotion in their voice as if this was boring. Like hell he’d come out with that! But he can hear the footsteps getting closer and closer…


	10. Enemies to Friends

The footsteps get closer and closer stopping at the closest stall. Whoever this was opens the door seeing that no one was there.

“You’re just making things harder than they have to be.” The voice calls moving to the second door and opening that one. Empty as well.

Three more doors left to open. First one was empty as well… Second one… Well… The small window was wide open letting in the breeze the window was clearly opened in a rush. They get onto the toilet to peer through the window to see if they could spot Izuku.

Izuku could only stare up in horror praying that the person who was now standing on the toilet to look through the window didn’t notice him in the next stall over. He had red and white hair split down the middle and a bad burn over his right eye.

Izuku would have thought this person was beautiful if they weren’t trying to hunt him down. But of course his luck wasn’t that good as the person turns and locks eyes with him. Well, he was done for now… 

“You…” Is all the person says much to his surprise but he glances back when someone comes into the room. 

“Where is he?” He instantly knew who it was, Monoma. He gives a pleading look to the person who gets off the toilet and out of the stall.

“He got out through the window.” the person says much to his surprise.

“Seriously Todoroki! You had one job!” Monoma yells unhappily but growls angrily when he hears people cheering.

“Damn…” Monoma complains as he leaves out through the door. Izuku waits for a few seconds before making his way out of the stall. The person was still there…

“A-Ah thank you for not ratting me out..?” Izuku says softly. The person glances at him and hesitantly nods.

“You’re welcome?” he says awkwardly. It seems that Izuku wasn’t the only awkward person here it seems. It was almost a relief honestly.

“My name is Izuku Midoryia. I’m not sure who my god parent is…?” Izuku says, offering his hand with a soft smile. He had learned that during his few days here that most people said their name and godly parent. The person hesitates for a few seconds before taking his hand and shaking it.

“I’m Shoto Todoroki. Son of… Hades.” he says softly and Izuku blinks in surprise. Sure he had heard about Hades, he was one of the big three gods after all…

“A-Ah? Is that so? Well you must be pretty strong then… Well I’m sure you are. It was terrifying when you were after me.” Izuku rants out with a little nervous laugh. Well, he just called this person he just met terrifying. Way to go Izuku.

“Ah, thank you.” Todoroki says and glances back at the door hearing the people still celebrating.

“You should head out to your team. It sounds like they’re celebrating.” Shoto goes to leave himself.

“Ah Todoroki!” Izuku calls, making him stop and glance back at him.

“It was nice meeting you?” He nods at that and makes his way out leaving Izuku alone in the bathroom.

Izuku makes his way out of the bathroom himself but he suddenly gets shoved hard making him fall down on his ass. Izuku glares confused looking up at the person.

“The game is over…” he complains but he can see there were two other people there.

“Like we care. Someone needs to teach you a lesson.” The biggest of the group huffs, grabbing Izuku by the shirt and dragging him to the toilet. Izuku fought tooth and nail to avoid getting close to the stall but with two big ugly kids shoving him towards it, it wasn’t going well.

Izuku had managed to avoid getting a swirly for his entire 7th grade school year, the last thing he wanted was to get a swirly at camp. Izuku takes his last stand kneeling over the toilet, hands firmly planted on either side of the seat.

The only thing he had in his mind was that he did not want to get his face stuck in the toilet then the next thing he knew water was spraying from the toilet and drenching the bullies.

Izuku stares kind of dumbfounded for a few seconds before quickly sprinting his way out of the bathroom shoving his way past the other goon who were just as stunned as he was. Thankfully he bumps into Bakugo who raises a brow at Izuku.

“Good job staying hidden. I’m surprised they didn’t find you.” Bakugo huffs arms crossed as he glances over seeing that Denki was being lifted into the air as people cheered. He must have gotten the flag back.

“I uh, didn’t… I met someone named Todoroki…? Then these bullies tried to give me a swirly…” Izuku rants out awkwardly. Bakugo studies him for a few seconds, eyes narrowing as if he was trying to decide if he was lying or not.

“Yet there’s not a drop of water on you…” Izuku has to look down at himself to see that Bakugo was right. His clothes weren’t even remotely damp…

“T-The toilet kind of exploded and sprayed the bullies with water…” Izuku says sheepishly. Which really didn’t help explain how he wasn't wet…


	11. The Lightning Thief

Bakugo, didn’t believe him whatsoever. Of course the bullies who did it denied it as well so it made Izuku seem like the crazy one.

You’d think he’d be used to it by now, being bullied, being the odd one out. But he wasn’t. He felt a longing to belong... It was dinner time now and Izuku found himself sitting down at the dinner table rolling a pea back and forward with his fork.

“You alright Midoriya?” Denki asks, making his way over and sitting down besides him with his own plate of food, it was empty except for the peas. 

“Ah Denki! I’m alright… Just lost in thought.” Izuku lies. He wasn’t sure why he felt like he had to lie to Denki… Maybe it was because Denki was so much cooler and likable than him? 

“Ah well that’s alright. I… I wanted to come talk to you about something.” Denki says glancing around to see if anyone was listening. Of course this gets Izuku’s attention.

“What is it…?” Izuku asks softly glancing around as well eating a few peas to try and seem normal.

“Well… Kirishima told me about what happened to your mom… But… The thing is that she isn’t dead… If she’s anywhere she’s probably in the underworld right now…” Denki explains making Izuku go wide eyed.

“M-my mom is alive…?” Izuku repeats in shock and surprise. He looks down trying to process this.

“Yeah… She must be there…” Denki says with a kind smile but Izuku blinks in surprise as Denki drops his fork making it clang against his plate. He was staring right above Izuku’s head. 

“Are you alright..?” Izuku asks worriedly seeing the kind look Denki had moments ago was replaced with a stern frown. Izuku looked up to see that a glowing blue trident was floating above him. It took him a second but he saw that everyone in camp was staring at him.

“Midoriya.” Aizawa calls firmly. He looks at Izuku who clearly starts to panic hearing the sternness in his voice.

“I-I don’t know what this is, or what this means!” Izuku says worriedly, quickly getting up. He wanted to run but Aizawa put a calming hand on his shoulder.

“Relax, I know you don’t. Come with me and I’ll explain to you.” With that Izuku is led back to the large cabin. He follows sheepishly feeling all the eyes on him. Aizawa leads him to his desk, thankfully Nighteye wasn’t there. 

“Alright Midoriya take a seat.” Izuku does as he’s told, sitting down in front of the desk. It felt so much like when he was expelled.

“The gods have sent a sign, that mark above your head means that you’ve been claimed by your god parent.” Izuku can’t help but to look up at the mark in surprise.

“Then… Who’s my god parent…?” Izuku hesitantly reaches up to try and touch the glowing blue trident above him.

“Your god parent is Poseidon, god of the sea.” Aizawa explains and that makes Izuku clench his whole body in surprise staring at Aizawa.

“That… That’s one of the big three gods…” Izuku manages to choke out in surprise.

“Yes it is… And I’m afraid I know why he’s claimed you… Your father wants to send you on a quest…” Aizawa explains and Izuku can’t help but to perk up at that. He heard about the quests from others, they were rare and very much so an honor.

“W-What does he want me to do?” Izuku asks hesitantly and frowns softly when he sees Aizawa grimace slightly.

“Well… He wishes to send you on a quest to find and retrieve Zeus's lightning bolt. There’s a war about to begin between the gods if you don’t…” Izuku looks down nervously. Talk about high stakes.

“So… Where is the bolt..? How do I get it?” Izuku looks up to Aizawa who keeps his eyes trained on Izuku.

“Well… Zeus believes that.. You have stolen the lightning bolt from him.” Aizawa explains and Izuku can only stare in shock. 

“Zeus… Zeus thinks I’m the lightning thief…?”


	12. The Oracle

“Yes… He believes that you stole the lighting bolt from him Midoriya… However I know this isn’t true… But they won’t believe just me. They need proof.” Aizawa says softly, clearly seeing that Izuku was upset.

“S-So how am I supposed to prove that I didn’t steal the lightning bolt!” Izuku tugs at his hair in slight stress. This wasn’t just some easy quest of going to grab an item, this was something that would go down in a book.

“Well you need to meet the oracle first… They’ll be able to help you with the quest…” Izuku nods at that and frowns softly looking down in thought.

“The oracle..? How will they be able to help me?” Aizawa gets up with that and starts to lead the way out of his office looking back at Izuku to follow. 

“Yes the oracle. They’ll be able to see into the future and tell you how your quest will go. The only problem with that is that the oracle speaks in riddles.” Izuku follows after and grimaces at the mention of riddles. Great, now he can be even more confused.

“The oracle is up here.” Aizawa pulls a rope and a dusty ladder falls down leading up into the attic. Izuku glances at the ladder and then to Aizawa hesitantly nodding.

“A-Alright… I’ll be back then…” With that Midoriya makes his way up the ladder. Watching carefully where he put his hands. He wasn’t sure if they had tetanus shots here after all…

Once he makes it up he sees multiple different items were stored away here. All covered in dust. The main thing he noticed was that there was an old mummy sitting down in the rocking chair by the window. 

“Hello…?” Izuku calls hesitantly out. He wasn’t sure what he should do so he carefully made his way over. Talking to a mummy wasn’t normal, but almost everything here was abnormal in his defense. Green smoke starts to rise and he hears a voice that seems to echo all around him.

“ I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker, and ask.” The voice sends a shiver down Izuku’s spine and he almost falls back in surprise but he carefully makes his way over.

“I heard that you would have a prophecy about me…?” Izuku attempts to sound brave and confident but his voice quivers slightly and almost cracks. Thankfully this however old mummy didn’t seem to care and got straight to the point.

“You shall go west, and face the god who has turned, you shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned, you shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend. And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end.” Izuku at first felt joy but his emotions were taken on a roller coaster. He was going to return what was stolen so that it had to be Zeus’s bolt, but he was going to be betrayed by his friend and fail to save what mattered most?

“W-What does that mean? That I’ll be betrayed by one who calls me friend? W-What will I fail to save?” But Izuku already had a sinking feeling in his gut. He got no response either, the fog fading and the mummy returning to just laying there.

Izuku takes a second to try and calm himself, after all he would have to face Aizawa when he went down. So he just stares out the window seeing that the sun had set. There were still a few rays of orange and blue on the horizon past the mountains but the majority of the sky had been covered in a blanket of night.

Having attempted to rest his nerves Izuku carefully makes his way back down, sure enough Aizawa was waiting there for him.

“What did they say?” he asks cautiously. Izuku tries to give a reassuring smile as he talks.

“Well they said that I would find the lightning bolt and found it returned..?” Aizawa’s eyes narrow at that.

“And…?” Izuku glances down at the ground debating on telling him or not. But… This was his teacher after all, maybe he would know something that could help him.

“They said ‘You shall go west, and face the god who has turned, you shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned, you shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend. And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end.’” Izuku explains and Aizawa listened to his every word glancing down in thought and rubbing the stubble of a beard on his chin.

“I see… Don’t dwell on this too much Midoriya. Prophecies often won’t make sense until the time comes.” Aizawa says softly placing a hand on his shoulder with a kind smile.

“Now go get packed you need to get ready for your quest.” Izuku quickly hurries off making his way to cabin 13 again. His mind was racing in thought, unfortunately he couldn't stop trying to figure out the riddle. But as he gets back to his bed he quickly realizes that he didn’t know how to pack for his quest.

“W-What am I supposed to pack..?” Izuku tries to think out loud looking at his empty backpack.


	13. Gifts From a Demigod

Izuku nods quickly at that sense he really did need all the help that he could get right now.

“I’d love some help.” Denki laughs at that and makes his way over to help him pack, getting a bundle of clothes, water and other supplies that he would need on his trip.

“There that should work for your trip.” Denki says contently making sure that his backpack was packed to the brim. Izuku nods in thanks, glancing over the different items in the backpack.

“Thanks Denki, I’m sure this is really going to help.” Izuku hesitates for a few seconds now that he was packed up, it meant that he had to leave…

“Denki I was thinking… Do… Do you want to go on this quest with me…?” Izuku blurts out and Denki has to cover Izuku’s mouth and motions for him to be quiet. He can hear some other campers groan unhappily at how loud he was, making Izuku blush in embarrassment even his ears turning red.

“I’m sorry Midoriya… Even if I wanted to go I can’t… I’m needed here..” Denki says softly and Izuku nods at that.

“Right…” he says awkwardly and glances down at the floor worriedly. Would he really have to do this quest on his own…? Denki ruffles his hair and smiles softly at that.

“It’ll be alright Midoriya… Just don’t forget this.” Denki tosses Izuku his pen and Izuku can’t help but to blink in surprise at that.

“This is the pen that…” he cuts himself off giving it a sad smile. He had failed to save his mother with this and now he was going to save the world with it…

“Thanks Denki… For everything.” Izuku says fondly, getting his backpack on and making sure that it was secure on his back. 

“Ah before you go on your big adventure hero, I have two more things for you.” Denki climbs onto his bunk and makes his way back down just as quickly, showing a thick slab of metal that with a flourish and a press of a button it turned into a firm shield making Izuku jump in surprise.

“That’s amazing!” he can’t help but to geek out grimacing as he hears the groans from the cabin mates. Denki chuckles softly to himself and with a press of a button it folds back in again.

“If you think that’s amazing then you’ll love these.” he opens a shoe box to reveal...Shoes. 

“Ah, shoes..?” He can’t help the disappointment in his voice so he quickly adds on.

“I mean they look really amazing, I’m sure it’ll be really helpful, I’m going to be walking around a lot and who knows what will happ-” Denki cuts him off putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Just watch. Maia” With that word Izuku watches in amazement and wonderment as the plain looking red sneakers sprout wings on each side of the shoes. He was pretty sure his jaw hit the floor.

“Flying shoes…” He mutters in his amazement. Denki chuckles softly to himself getting the shoes carefully into his backpack as well as the shield.

“All you have to do is say the word ‘Maia’ the wings will sprout out with that.” Denki explains and yawns softly. 

“Alright Midoriya, it’s up to you now.” Denki pats his back and stretches getting back into his bunk.

“Don’t mess it up.” He teases with a soft smile before rolling over in the bed to get some sleep. Izuku takes a breath to steady himself as he makes his way out of the cabin. He was going to have to do his best. Izuku makes his way to the arch of camp half blood, where he lost his mother. Once again he was going to be charging headstrong into danger. He was scared sure but… He was also determined. Not to do well on the quest, but to save his mother. Prophecy be damned.

“Where do you think you’re going damn Deku? You really think you can do this on your own?” Bakugo’s voice calls behind him, making him jump sky high. He had no idea he was there.

“B-Bakugo?” He manages to squeak out, turning around quickly to see not only Bakugo but Todoroki as well.

“As if I’d let a damn Deku take this quest on his own.” Bakugo huffs arms crossed but a smug smirk on his face. 

“Icy hot here owed me a favor, so that’s why he’s being dragged along too.” Bakugo says with a shrug pointing back at Todoroki with a thumb not even bothering to look at him.


	14. Into the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you all had a great day, thank you all so much for 1,000 reads what perfect timing for the holidays! I hope you all have a safe wonderful time.

Izuku can only raise a surprised brow at Todoroki who doesn’t say anything, just shrugs again. 

“Now let’s get going you damn Deku. You’re wasting time already.” Bakugo huffs and before Izuku can even complain Bakugo grabs him by the back of his backpack and drags him past the gates.

Izuku can only watch as the camp that he had gotten to know fades away over the hill. Todoroki seemed completely unfazed that they were leaving. Which wasn’t too surprising, he seemed like a pretty stoic guy.

Bakugo on the other hand he was surprised by. He had six beads lined along his neck hung by a fine thread of twine. The beads meant how many years they had been at camp, both Denki and Bakugo had been there the longest. Which was impressive, sense they were the same age he was…

It was only after a good ten minutes of getting dragged and stumbling along the unknown terrain of the forest did Midoriya complain.

“Bakugo can you please let me go now?” He complains thankfully Bakugo does with an annoyed huff. With that Midoriya begins his quest facing forward this time.

“Thank you.” Midoriya says softly as he walks behind Bakugo, he seemed to know where he was going so they had at least that going for them. 

The group walks in silence through the night, the only sound is the ground below them and the occasional bird above them. How the birds knew it was morning before them was beyond Izuku. But without fail every morning the birds chirped and sang.

Sure enough the sun rays could be seen dripping through the leaves. He was tired, he didn’t remember this walk being as long as it was before.

“Bakugo.” Todoroki calls being the first one to speak up. Both Bakugo and Midoriya turn to see what he wants.

“What.” Bakugo snaps unhappily. It seems that Bakugo was also tired, just better at hiding it.

“It’s just… We’ve seen this tree before.” Todoroki says, glancing at the tree. Normally Midoriya would find it interesting how they all reacted differently to being tired. However there’s a silence in the air and Midoriya could swear he could hear Bakugo’s blood boiling. Oh boy.

“Are you doubting my navigation skills icy hot?!” Bakugo yells angrily. Todoroki doesn’t even flinch.

“I am yes. Is that a problem?” There was an underlying threat in Todoroki’s voice. 

“Come on guys can we not fight…?” Midoriya tries but his voice falls onto deaf ears. The two start to bicker so Midoriya instead decides to climb the tallest tree he can find near them. Something he read in a survival guide. It just so happened that Midoriya wasn’t too bad at climbing.

Midoriya can feel the morning breeze in his hair and see the line of trees. He squints into the distance to try and find where they were. But he was looking in the wrong place. Just as he hears his companions voice raise as if a fight was about to break out he finds that the road was only about twenty trees in front of them. 

Midoriya quickly scurries down the tree feeling his energy getting rejuvenated with his discovery. 

“Guys!” Midoriya shouts over the two bickering. Once again he gets no response. So instead Izuku takes both their hands pulling them towards the street.

“What!?” They both snap angrily as Midoriya drags them along. Midoriya chooses to ignore them until they make it to the road.

“Are you both happy now?” Midoriya huffs letting their hands go. Both boys choose to stay silent.

“Now we just need to find a bus stop…” Midoriya muses softly. He looks up and down the road but does spot a sign not too far away. He leads the group over to see that it was a sign marking the way towards the bus stop.

Sure his quest started a little rough but things were looking up now! All they had to do was take the bus west. 

“Alright guys let’s go!” Midoriya cheers hoping to encourage the group's morale. It didn’t go well. 

Nonetheless Midoriya leads the pack and starts to follow where the sign leads. They had to get there eventually, Midoriya just hoped it was sooner rather than later.


	15. Bitter Exasperation

Thankfully the group makes it to the bus stop without causing any real trouble. Midoriya’s burst of energy fades as quickly as he got it. Now they made it he felt that his legs were starting to drag.

They had $100 in total between the three of them. The bus cost wasn’t cheap either, they all decided to take the bus to New Jersey. It was about thirty dollars for all of them, sure it wasn’t cheap… But at least it was a start to their adventure.

Bakugo ended up at the window seat, Midoriya in the middle and Todoroki at the end of the seat. It didn’t take long at all for the bumps and sways of the bus to lull the kids to sleep.

Midoriya ended up falling asleep on Bakugo’s shoulder, Bakugo had his head resting against the window and poor Todoroki kept being bounced awake from the bumpy road.

Finally they get some sleep, but of course things couldn’t be peaceful for long. When Midoriya woke up and sleepily took in his surroundings did he notice the difference, the bus was empty except for three old ladies who sat in the back of the bus.

Normally most people would have been very freaked out by the sight of three older ladies who were knitting and staring right at you, but Midoriya was still rather sleepy. 

Only when he sees them getting up and making their way down the aisle of bus seats, despite the fact the bus was still driving did his brain catch up. Standing in front of Todoroki with big grins of excitement were three harpies.

“Todoroki!” Midoriya barely manages to get his backpack in the way of a sharp claw strike that was going right for Todoroki’s face. Thankfully both his group mates jump into action.

Bakugo jumps over the seats and quickly punches a harpy square in the jaw.

Todoroki takes the chance of surprise to grab the harpy that swiped at him with his right hand sending ice rushing up her arm. The harpy falls back with a hiss of pain growling angrily as she bumps into the other harpies who hiss unhappily.

Bakugo grabs onto the two support beams to lift himself up as he kicks hard at the fury in front of him causing a domino effect of harpies falling over.

“Hurry up and run!” Bakugo yells angrily. Thankfully Todoroki puts his hand down on the floor, nothing seems to happen until the bus screeches to a halt. The sudden jolt stopping the furries from getting up again, which of course makes them screech in anger.

“Izuku Midoriya! Give back what you’ve taken!” But Midoriya was too busy running off the bus with the others to care much. As they get off Izuku can see that Todoroki had frozen the bus axles as they sprint into the woods.

“Keep running! We should get far away!” Bakugo calls back to the others. Midoriya just follows after Bakugo, giving a worried glance over to Todoroki who was shivering from the cold, some ice crystals having formed onto his hand. What Izuku didn’t expect while they were running is that a large explosion would go off behind him.

Now in contrast to movies, explosions aren’t as cinamanic or controlled. In fact just from the blast Midoriya gets knocked off his feet. He wasn’t sure how it happened but he found himself on his hands and knees in a creak. His heart was now pounding in his throat and his ears ringing, he could barely make out Todoroki yelling. 

“Bakugo! You were banned from using explosives!” Midoriya rubs his ears in pain, glancing down at his hand, at least there wasn’t any blood.

“Well I just saved our asses! You’re welcome by the way!” Bakugo roars angrily. Midoriya can feel the annoyance welling up inside him like a pipe brimming with water. 

“Stop…” Midoriya gets out, Hushed at first but he gets back onto his feet. He can feel water trickling all over his body, it felt soothing, like taking a warm shower after a long work out. Even with that he can feel the frustration boiling inside him like a volcano seconds from exploding. Midoriya didn’t need to raise his voice, both boys were staring at him.

Midoriya couldn’t see it himself but his eyes that were normally an emerald green were now a base of seafoam green and aquamarine. Not only that his eyes had a glow and shine that made it sparkle like the ocean itself. But in those eyes he held a dangerous storm.

“I’m tired of all the fighting… If you two can’t get along… Then go back.” He says softly but there was a slight hint of pain in his voice. He didn’t want them to go. But he couldn’t handle it anymore, the constant bickering reminded him of his life with his step-father, the mere thought left a bitter taste in his mouth. There was still silence so Midoriya decided to break it giving both boys a stern look.

“Do we have an understanding?”


	16. Aunty Em's Garden Emporium

There was silence in the group as they walked. The last thing he wanted to do was to make things worse. He couldn’t believe that he snapped at them like that, they both went through all this trouble to help him and he yelled at him like that.

Needless to say guilt was eating away at Midoriya. He wasn’t sure how to apologize either... Normally Izuku was able to keep his calm… Was… Was he in the wrong? What if they hated him for that and...

“Midoriya.” a voice calls to him snapping him out of his thoughts. He looks up to see that Todoroki was looking at him.

“I… I apologize on behalf of Bakugo and myself.” He says glancing to Bakugo who lets out an unhappy huff but doesn’t say anything against it.

“We got carried away in our fighting… This is your mission, you’re our leader. We’ll have more faith in you.” Todoroki says and Izuku stares in surprise for a few seconds, a soft smile crossing his face as he fights back the few tears forming in his eyes. They didn’t hate him…

“Thank you…” Izuku says softly and sniffles softly. He ends up bumping into Bakugo who stopped randomly. 

Both Midoriya and Todoroki look over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. There was a building in the middle of the forest called ‘Aunty Em’s Garden Emporium’. 

“What should we do Midoriya?” Todoroki asks, turning to Midoriya. Izuku studied the building and it seemed older different stone statues of people that looked amazingly real.

“There might be some food.” Bakugo adds on. Midoriya nods at that because he was right, there might be food… He could feel his stomach growl at the mention of food. His stomach over rules his mind as he nods.

“Alright let’s go check it out.. But the moment something seems wrong we’re leaving.” he decides. The three boys make their way into the store seeing that different plants were scattered about. There was a counter with a register but there didn’t seem to be anyone there.

“Seems empty…” Todoroki says softly but it was clear that he was on edge. Bakugo nods at that and starts to explore checking out different plants. Midoriya decides to help explore too checking out the back room.

“Hello? I’m sorry to intrude...” Midoriya calls out just in case. He felt uneasy but the need for food overthrows his fears.

“Ah there’s a fridge over here!” he calls opening it up. There were six water bottles, and two apples. Other than that it was empty… The other two come over to see what he found.

“Ah at least this is something…” Todoroki says and goes to get his backpack open. Midoriya goes to open his as well but blinks in surprise as a water bottle rolls out from it without him even opening it. He lifts it to see why that happened and goes wide eyed seeing that the scratch was actually three rather large gashes in his backpack.

“Oh no.” Midoriya quickly opens it to see what he still had. There were the shoes Denki had given him and the shield and a small bag of coins and his cash and that was it.

“Great…” Midoriya complains he must have lost everything when they were walking.

“You should wear the shoes now and keep the shield on you stupid Deku. Who knows when we’ll get attacked.” Bakugo rolls his eyes at Midoriya as if this was simple.

“I’ll carry your other shoes in my backpack.” Todoroki offers getting his backpack open, carefully stuffing the water away. Midoriya listens, getting the new shoes on and hiding the shield under his hoodie. If he had to use it it’d tear his hoodie but it was hidden at least.

“We should eat the apples now though…” Todoroki says, looking at the apples. They were still red but they were all hungry.

“Right… But how are we going to divide this…?” Midoriya asks, looking at the two apples. Two of them would have to split an apple… 

“My oh my what are you kids doing back here?” A voice calls making them all jump and quickly turn to see there was an older lady wearing sunglasses and a head wrap. 

“A-Ah! I’m sorry to intrude, we assumed that there wasn’t anyone here…” Midoriya apologizes, bowing to her. 

“So you decided to steal my water and apples?” Izuku tenses up because if she called the cops they would be in serious trouble…

“I..” Before Midoriya could say anything he gets caught off guard when she laughs at that.

“Don’t worry I’m sure you’re all hungry. Go ahead and eat the apple, here have another sense there’s three of you.” She says softly and offers them the apple. Izuku blinks in surprise but takes the apple.

“A-Ah thank you…” he takes it and gives the other two apples to Bakugo and Todoroki.

“Go ahead and sit down dearies I’m sure you’re all tired it looks like you’ve been walking for a while.” She pulls the chairs over from the break room table so they could all sit down.

Todoroki and Bakugo seemed hesitant but Izuku wasn’t sure why. Sure he had a bad feeling before but this lady was being so nice to them. He happily eats the apple and can feel the sweetness and gush of flavor fill his mouth. This had to be the best apple he’s ever had.


	17. Garden Statues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years everyone! I hope you all have a wonderful night and here's to 2021 being a hopefully better year! 🍾

Honestly Izuku wasn’t sure why the others weren’t digging in, if they’re apples were half as good as the one he was eating then they would be more than happy.

Bakugo was the second one to take a bite of his apple and with the reassurance of Bakugo, Todoroki began to eat as well. The three of them end up scarfing down the rest of their apples.

“My, you three really were hungry… You boys can call me Aunty Em, sense you all seem so hungry I’ll go get you some more food.” With that the older lady makes her way out of the room. Much to Midoriya’s surprise both Bakugo and Todoroki get up and start to dig through the room.

“What are you two doing?” He scolds quietly in hopes that Aunty Em wouldn’t be able to hear him.

“Something seems off…” Todoroki hesitantly searches through the stuff. Bakugo nods at that and glances out of the room to check if anyone was there before making his way out.

“That doesn’t mean you go through their stuff!” Midoriya scolds in a hushed yell. Seeing Bakugo going off he quickly follows after him to try and avoid any trouble that he would cause. 

“Bakugo..” He tries to scold softly but Bakugo ignores him making his way to the back, where there was an entrance to the greenhouse.

“Where are you even going…?” Midoriya stays quiet trying to not alert anyone to where they were. But honestly seeing the multitude of stone statues of men, women, centaurs and kids was creepy.

Wait. Centaurs? Midoriya stops himself and goes back to see the Centaur statue. Izuku looks at the statute curiously, wow his hair looked a lot like Kirishima’s.

“Hey, Bakugo come look at this…” Midoriya calls sure enough he makes his way over giving one glance to the statue before he pauses staring at it.

“Doesn’t it look like Kirishima’s hair?” Midoriya asks curiously, poking at the statue. The centaur was older than Kirishima, had more of a goatee and had a look of fear. It was creepy honestly. He wasn’t sure why someone would want that in their garden. 

“We need to get out.” Bakugo grabs a hold of Midoriya’s hand and pulls him back to the room.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Midoriya tenses hearing Aunty Em’s voice but, it was different. More cold, almost like she was cursing him with every word.

“Close your eyes!” Bakugo yells, Midoriya didn’t have to be told twice clamping his eyes closed as tightly as he could.

“Now now… Come now Midoriya Izuku, after I fed you…” She says softly and Midoriya can hear her right in front of him tensing up at hearing his full name.

“H-How do you know my name?” Midoriya gets out trying to keep his eyes closed tightly but he can hear hissing of snakes.

“I’ve met your father… He had such amazing eyes, now Izuku, open them just a bit… Your friend already ran off and left you...” She purrs softly right into his ear. Did… Did Bakugo really leave him?

No. No, he had to trust Bakugo. They were a group meaning that he had to trust his friends. Was… Was it true that she met his father though…?

“M-My father… You met him…?” Midoriya chokes out and he can feel a snake snap at his cheek making him flinch back in surprise at the snakes hissing.

“I’ve done more than meet him..” She hisses angrily but before she could go on he can hear Bakugo and Todoroki yell.

“Midoriya move!” Midoriya moves without a second thought, quickly leaping to the side feeling the statue behind him creaking forward.

Midoriya quickly hits the button making his shield fan out. Never once in his life did he think that his Greek Mythology class would save his life but here he was.

He reaches into his pocket feeling the ball point pen clicking it open. He opens his eyes taking a nervous breath. He really really hoped that the books he read were right. He glances back in the reflection of his shield seeing that sure enough, Medusa was writhing on the ground.

Gripping onto his sword he takes shaky breaths to steel himself as he quickly flips over eyes closing tight and swinging hard where her head would be. The hissing and screeches come to a stop and Izuku carefully opens his eyes.

Medusa had turned to dust, leaving nothing but her severed head laying face down on the ground. Both Todoroki and Bakugo look at Midoriya in surprise as he stands victoriously over his first true victory. Until he turns to the side and gets sick.


	18. Motel Escape

Bakugo was the one to help comfort Midoriya. Which normally would be surprising but when the options were to help Midoriya or handle medusa’s head the choice becomes a lot easier.

“Deku, how did you know about Medusa’s weakness?” Midoriya let a soft whine still recovering from getting sick. He just lost everything he ate so he felt awful and hungry again.

“I paid attention during Professor Aizawa’s classes…” Midoriya explains and rubs his mouth to get rid of the sick. He felt all his energy had drained from him, he was exhausted after that fight.

“Well at least you did that.” Bakugo huffs a little laugh and glances back to check how Todoroki was doing. Todoroki had taken off his hoodie in order to wrap up the Medusa head, stuffing it away into his backpack. Bakugo can’t help but to grimace and sense their food and water was in there too.

“Let’s check around to see if we can find something to help on our quest.” Bakugo decides to give Midoriya’s back a pat as he heads back into the main building. Midoriya takes a few seconds before following after. He had to help out, even if he was exhausted.  
Bakugo was in the break room digging through the room trying to find whatever he could. Midoriya decides to check around the front area again just to be sure that they weren’t missing anything. He makes sure to fold his shield back in sighing quietly at the sight of his ruined hoodie sleeve. 

He searches around the main room to no avail seeing different statues of victims but… Midoriya kept glancing back at the register. If there was money in it then… He was torn between moral and how it might help his quest…

Midoriya was torn between the two and made his way over to the register. It’s not like she would be using it right…? He opens the register seeing that there was a twenty dollar bill and some strange looking coins.

Being curious he picks up the coin to examine them. They were actually rather weighty to Midoriya’s surprise. But he jumps when he hears a voice next to him.

“Golden drachmas… They’ll be useful, hold onto those.” Todoroki explains his backpack back on. Todoroki could be so silent it was scary… Bakugo comes back out as well and sighs heavily. 

“I couldn’t find much…” Bakugo grumbles unhappily to himself. Midoriya smiles softly and holds up the money and the golden drachmas.

“Our searching wasn’t a complete waste? We have ninety dollars and some golden drachmas.” Midoriya decides to pocket it once Bakugo nods at that, seeming at least pleased they weren’t leaving empty handed.

“Alright let’s get going then…” With that the three make their way out of the garden emporium and continue on their quest. The group keeps walking, following the road to make their way into town. 

As the sun starts to set they finally make it, seeing the familiar sight of city buildings, houses and lights through the city. Even if it was New Jersey. 

Midoriya never thought he would miss the glow of a street light but he really did… Thankfully a motel wasn’t too far away so the three boys stumbled their way into the motel.

Midoriya makes his way to the counter first already feeling the receptionist raise a brow at them.

“Do you have a room for three?” Midoriya asks hesitantly. Sure it wasn’t a normal thing but there wasn’t any harm in asking.

“No we don’t, we have a room for two and a single room right next to it though? But in order to get a room you’ll need an adult.” Midoriya couldn’t hide the panic rising inside of him. 

They needed an adult? None of them were the correct age for that, what were they going to do? Would they have to sleep out on the street…? Midoriya’s thoughts got cut off by Bakugo storming over to the desk.

“Ehh!? You blind or something! Clearly I’m an adult!” Bakugo yells angrily. Everyone in the room stares at Bakugo who let’s out an annoyed ‘tsk’ digging through his backpack. He pulls out a wallet and shows an I.D of him, but instead of saying Bakugo’s real age it shows that he was 19.

“See? Now how much for the two bed room?” Bakugo demands unhappily. The poor receptionist looked puzzled but looked down for the room cost.

“For the two bed room it’s $30 per night.” They explain and Todoroki nods, getting his wallet out and putting the money on the counter. With that done they get two keys and head up to the room exhausted. Leaving them with $60...

Sure enough there were only two beds in the room. Midoriya sets his backpack done and gets his sneakers off letting out a small sigh of relief. He was exhausted… But right now he could really use a shower.

“Midoriya, you can take a shower first.” Todoroki decides to get his backpack off and his shoes off as well. Bakugo just lets out an unhappy huff but doesn’t say anything against it. 

With no argument Midoriya nods sleepily at that and makes his way to the bathroom. He closes the door and after changing he lets the water wash off the dirt and grime from his battle. 

He was exhausted! He was ready to crawl into bed already. But as he scrubs the shampoo into his hair he realized. There were two beds, meaning two of them would have to share one.


	19. Dream Team

Midoriya ended up taking a longer shower than he normally does, making sure to get all of the dirt and grime off of himself and mildly freaking out about who he’d have to share a bed with.

It was asking way too much to have Bakugo and Todoroki share a bed, as that was a recipe for disaster.

Now that he was done showering he dries his hair. He had no choice but to get changed into his old clothes again as his extra pair was lost during their traveling. Midoriya sighs quietly once his hair is dry he makes his way out. Todoroki was already asleep on the bed and Bakugo gets up once Midoriya leaves the bathroom.

“Next time you’re showering last you took too long.” Bakugo grumbles unhappily and makes his way to the bathroom. Midoriya doesn’t argue instead looking at his backpack. Maybe there would be some way to patch the tares up..?

Midoriya makes his way over to his backpack emptying out his stuff onto the ground and looks around for something to repair his backpack.

He goes through all the dressers but it’s in the small side table by the bed did he find a small sewing kit. His mom had taught him how to sew when he was younger, but it had been quite a while.

But wanting to get his mind off his quest and having to share a bed, Midoriya sat down on the free bed and began to work on sewing up the backpack.

Before he even knew it both Bakugo and Todoroki were done with their showers. Midoriya had gotten the backpack sewn up. Sure it was messy but it at least worked! Bakugo hums and goes over checking over the stitches with a little huff.

“Not bad. Where did you learn to sew?” Midoriya couldn’t help the sad smile that crossed his face as he ran a hand over his stitch work.

“My mother…” He says softly. Bakugo goes quiet for a few seconds sitting down beside Midoriya.

“I heard what happened to her.” Bakugo says clearly, trying to choose his words carefully. Midoriya chooses to stay quiet, clenching his backpack a little bit tighter. 

“She was brave. From what Kirishima told me she seemed to be a good mom.” Bakugo’s voice was soft and gentle and as Midroiya looked over he could see that he had a sad smile on his face.

“She is…” Midoriya decides on. He takes a breath and clenches his fist in the blankets. He was going to have to tell them the truth eventually.

“I’m going to get her back. She’s supposed to be in the underworld so I’ll go there and get her by myself if I have too…” Midoriya explains glaring down at the bed. It was silent for a few seconds so Midoriya lays back down in the bed with an embarrassed huff. He got too carried away again…

“Sorry… I know it sounds stupid but I…” Midoriya whines in pain getting interrupted as Bakugo punches his shoulder laying down in the bed beside him with a little huff.

“That’s not a stupid goal. You better not lose sight of that goal or I’m kicking your ass.” Bakugo warns. Midoriya couldn’t help the small laugh that forms in his throat. 

“Good. I’ll hold you too it then.” It felt nice to talk with a friend. Sure Bakugo had a rough exterior but he was actually rather nice… If you didn’t get on his bad side that is.

They stay quiet for a while and Midoriya glances over seeing that Bakugo has fallen asleep. His features were soft and his skin was surprisingly smooth. He must have a really good skin care routine?

He smiles softly to himself as he starts to nod off to sleep falling to bed as well. He was so glad that he wasn’t alone on this quest. He had friends here to help him along the way… 

When Midoriya falls asleep he finds himself in another dream. This time he wasn’t in the ocean at all… He was in a dark pit that made every hair on his body stand on end. He could feel malice leaking from the pit but he couldn’t see into it.

“Where is the bolt.” A cold voice calls that makes Midoriya freeze in fear. He couldn’t even choke out a cry of fear.

“It’s on it’s way my lord…” Another voice calls. It didn’t have the same power of fear as the other but it was cold a lot younger as well.

“We’re running out of time. Your plan better work…” The dark voice growls out and Midoriya tense feeling the walls themselves rumble slightly with the growl.

“It will. I’m sure of it.” The voice responds. He wasn’t sure how that person was keeping their calm…

“In fact he-” before the younger voice could go on the darker voice cuts them out.

“Silence! There’s someone unwelcomed listening in…”


	20. Things Are Not as They Seem

Midoriya jolts awake with a gasp feeling cold shivers running down his spine. He lets out a soft whine holding his head in his hand. That was terrifying…

“Midoriya are you alright?” Todoroki’s voice calls. Midoriya looked over to see Todoroki was packing up his bag. He gave Todoroki a reassuring smile and nodded at that.

“I’m alright… Thank you though…” Midoriya sighs quietly and leans back in his bed. Why did his dreams have to be so strange?

“Here.” Midoriya looks over and blinks in surprise seeing that Todoroki was offering him, or well more so forcing a water bottle onto him.

“Oh! Thank you.” He takes it and drinks some water. They were going to have to stay hydrated after all. Midoriya glances around seeing that Bakugo wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

“Where did Bakugo go?” Todoroki glances over at the door and hums softly.

“He left not too long ago to get us some breakfast. He should still be downstairs if you want to run and catch up to him.” Todoroki suggested. Midoriya can’t help the slight pink that crosses his cheeks.

“A-Ah ok thank you!” He quickly gets his shoes on and makes his way down the hall to take the elevator. Why was he blushing? More importantly why was he running to hang out with Bakugo!? He didn’t realize at first but his walking ended up turning into running.

Midoriya chose to take the stairs instead of the elevator not wanting to be waiting in a metal box with awkward music playing in the background when he could run and try and suppress his awkward thoughts.

He makes it down the stairs and spots Bakugo heading towards the door. Thankfully Bakugo’s spiky hair was easy to spot. 

“Bakugo!” he tried to call but Bakugo had already left through the door. He quickly follows after seeing that Bakugo was right outside. He smiles softly and puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Where are you going Bakugo?” For half a second he looks confused before he huffs and shrugs.

“To get breakfast.” Bakugo starts to walk his way down the sidewalk and through an alleyway.

“Ah, I forgot my wallet.” Bakugo complains, patting down his pockets. Midoriya can’t help but to blink in surprise at that.

“Do we want to go back to the room? I can go grab it really quick?” Midoriya offers but can’t help but to look at Bakugo in surprise as he makes his way closer to him, making him back up on the wall.

“B-Bakugo what are you doing?” Midoriya squeaks out in surprise. Bakugo gives a slight smirk at that and gently runs a hand along his cheek.

“Come on… Surely you have some money on you don’t you?” he lets out in a deep purr that makes Izuku just stare in surprise.

“I-I uhm?” Without letting him stutter, Bakugo grabs a hold of the front of Midoriya’s shirt and pulls him in for a kiss.

Midoriya just goes wide eyed looking at Bakugo who pulls back with a grin on his face licking his lips. Midoriya had never turned so red in his entire life.

“B-Bakugo!!!” Is all he can squeak out making Bakugo laugh loudly at that.

“What’s wrong? You didn’t seem like you didn’t like it…” he purrs softly and runs his hand up to Midoriya’s chin and leads him in for another kiss. Midoriya can’t help the blush that flushes his cheeks. He wasn’t wrong, he did like it… Bakugo was willing to kiss him so it was ok right…? Midoriya leans in as well, connecting their lips once more this time closing his eyes.

“Deku what the hell!?” he hears Bakugo yell. But that doesn’t make sense, because right now he was kissing Bakugo. Confused, he pulls away from the kiss seeing that Bakugo was standing at the end of the alleyway with Todoroki both of them staring at the two in shock. 

Todoroki gets ready to fight and Bakugo pulls out a pocket knife with a very angry growl. Midoriya blinks confused a few more times looking at the Bakugo in front of him who had a shit eating grin starting to laugh.

“Sorry sorry, didn’t realize you guys were adventures.” He purrs out lifting the hoodie up to reveal scales that go up his arms.

“I’m a shapeshifter, I just wanted to cause a bit of trouble.” He purrs. Midoriya can’t help but to stutter in surprise, moving his hands to his lips that were now soft.

“T-That was my first kiss!” Midoriya squeaks out in horror. The fake Bakugo laughs loudly at that.

“Well that’s a good thing then! You had an experienced kiss with that cutie's lips.” he says winking to Bakugo as he walks off waving a hand as he goes. Todoroki lowers his hand when he sees that he was leaving. However Bakugo wasn’t having that.

“You bastard!” Bakugo goes to chase after him but Todoroki is the one to stop him freezing his feet to the ground.

“Calm down. He’s leaving already.” Todoroki demands sternly. Bakugo looked pissed utterly red in the face…


	21. God of Explosions

“Damn it!” Bakugo roars in anger as he takes his knife to try and chip at the ice around his feet. Todoroki sighs heavily at that and makes his way to Midoriya instead.

“Are you alright Midoriya…? He didn’t hurt you?” Todoroki asks and Midoriya hesitantly shakes his head no at that.

“N-No he didn’t hurt me he just wanted to take my money…” Midoriya admits sheepishly. He couldn’t bring himself to look up at him at the moment. 

What was Bakugo thinking right now? Did he hate him? He kissed a fake him after all! He tenses hearing angry footsteps that could only belong to one person.

“Tch, Damn icy hot you let him get away! Ey Deku you alright?” Bakugo asks, making Midoriya look up in surprise.

“A-Am I Deku…?” Midoriya squeaks out in surprise. Todoroki huffs at that.

“He gives everyone a nickname. Don’t take it personally. I already asked him about that Bakugo. He says he’s alright.” Todoroki says with an amused smile on his face.

“Well I was too busy chipping my way out of your ice icy hot!” He complains unhappily. 

“Whatever as long as you’re alright damn Deku.” Bakugo huffs arms crossed. Midoriya couldn’t help but to notice that Bakugo had the slightest hint of blush on his cheeks.

“Yeah.” Midoriya responds with a soft smile. Todoroki sighs heavily at the both of them chuckling under his breath.

“Alright, let’s go get breakfast alright?” Todoroki decides and starts to lead them towards the end of the alleyway.

“Ah! I forgot my wallet!” Bakugo says suddenly making Midoriya jump in surprise. He can’t help but to sweat at that. So that was true…?

“Should we go back to the room..? Mayb-” He gets cut off before he could go on Bakugo having flicked him on the forehead hard.

“What was that for Kachan!” He complains holding his forehead in pain with a whimper of pain.

“You need to learn when people are lying you damn Deku! Besides we don’t even have a wallet! Uh- wait what did you call me?” Bakugo asks, eyes narrowing on Midoriya. Midoriya whines unhappily, still holding his forehead.

“I called you Kachan, if you gave me a nickname then I should give you one it’s only fair.” He explains with a little huff. He can’t help the small smile that forms on his face when he sees the blush crossing Bakugo’s cheek.

“Well whatever. It doesn’t matter what you call me. But my hero name is 100% cooler!” Bakugo huffs out arms crossed. 

“H-Hero name?” Midoriya repeats hesitantly.

“Well yeah! You said you paid attention in class, you damn Deku. Like God of lightning! God of the sea! I’m Bakugo Katsuki! God of Explosions!” He roars proudly with a happy laugh.

“Uh, Kachan shouldn’t your god- hero name be something to do with your godly power?” He asks hesitantly. Now that he thought about it he wasn’t really sure what Bakugo’s godly powers really were…? His mom was Athena so maybe battle strategies…?

“Sure if you’re an old fart. My mom went and left me with my dad. So why should I do anything she says! I’ll forge my own paths even if I have to carve it out with my hands!” He declares proudly. Midoriya couldn’t help the soft smile that forms on his face.

“Yeah!” Midoriya cheers meekly. Bakugo looks at him and grins slightly patting his back.

“Put your chest in it next time Deku!” Bakugo chuckles but he had a grin on his face too.

“I got Breakfast.” Todoroki calls to them holding two bags of fast food. Both Bakugo and Midoriya blink in surprise at that.

“I also learned there’s a train that can take us to Colorado. It’ll take a stop or two but we should be able to make it there in two days.” Todoroki explains. 

“Good! Let's pack up and head over. We can eat on the way there.” Bakugo decides. 

“Bakugo, Midoriya is the leader remembered?” Todoroki scolds but there wasn’t any heat behind his voice. 

“I think that is a good plan Todoroki, it's alright really!” Midoriya promises, waving his hands in worry. Todoroki hesitantly nods at that and Bakugo grins at that.

“Let’s go then!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a MHA crossover of Percy Jackson It's inspired of off 'The Eggo Man' animations of the cross over on YouTube! Please go check them out!  
> Tumblr: https://theeggoman.tumblr.com/  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/user/likeiwouldtellyousto


End file.
